Juste La Vie
by some-dreamz
Summary: Hey Jamesie", commença Sirius, "qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?" Ou comment rendre folles Lily et ses amies. Mais tout le monde sait que la haine peut fort bien mener à l'amour...


**Juste la vie**

**Prologue :**

Lily Evans courait. Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, poussant son lourd chariot devant elle, ses cheveux roux flottant dans le vent froid de septembre. Elle entendait vaguement ses parents et sa sœur qui lui criait de ralentir, mais elle n'en tenait aucunement compte. La jolie rousse jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 10h45. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi et redoubla d'ardeur. Quai n°7...n°8...Enfin, elle arriva au 9ème. Elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, et sortit une lettre froissée de sa poche de son jean.

« Vous devez vous présenter le 1er septembre, à la gare de King's Cross, au quai 9 ¾. Votre train, le Poudlard Express, partira à 11 heures, aussi soyez ponctuelle. », lut-elle d'une seule traite.

9 ¾ ...La fillette s'avança encore un peu, s'attendant à voir apparaître le nom de la voie qu'elle cherchait. Mais ce fut le quai numéro 10 qui apparut sous ses yeux perplexes. Elle commençait à paniquer lorsque sa famille la rejoignit. Son père, grand homme brun auquel il manquait une partie de ses cheveux, la réprimanda :

« - Lily, c'était inutile de te dépêcher ! Nous avons encore largement le temps », fit-il en regardant l'horloge murale de la gare.

« - As-tu trouvé ton train, chérie ? » ajouta sa mère, dont elle avait hérité la chevelure flamboyante qui était la sienne.

En parfaits Moldus, Mr et Mrs Evans n'avait aucune idée où pouvait bien se situer la voie 9 ¾. Aussi, lorsque Lily leur expliqua son problème, ils ne lui furent d'aucune utilité.

« - J'ai faim », marmotta alors Pétunia, la sœur de Lily. On n'aurait pu imaginer deux sœurs plus différentes l'une de l'autre. Là où Lily possédait un visage fin et des yeux verts brillants, Pétunia avait de petites yeux rétrécis et un long nez. L'expression morose de son visage n'arrangeait rien.

Sans lui prêter attention, les parents de Lily regardèrent autour d'eux, comme si la solution se trouvait dans les murs épais de la gare.

Lily allait hurler de panique, lorsqu'elle reconnut un visage familier, encadré par deux personnes qui devaient être ses parents. Severus Rogue. Le seul garçon sorcier qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'avança vers lui. Sans l'apercevoir, les parents du jeune homme parlèrent à leur fils, puis, sans plus de cérémonie, le quittèrent. Severus, sans manifester la moindre émotion, se tourna alors vers Lily et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle y répondit et dit :

« - Severus, j'ai absolument besoin que tu m'aides... »

Deux minutes et quelques explications plus tard, Lily se trouvait devant son train. La jeune fille observa les jeunes élèves qui se pressaient ici et là, et eut un sourire de satisfaction. Son nouveau monde, dorénavant. Elle se tourna vers ses parents et Pétunia : ils l'aidèrent à remorquer ses énormes valises jusqu'au train, puis grimpa dedans juste derrière Severus.

« - Chérie », s'empressa de dire son père, « écris nous dès que tu arrives là-bas. Travaille bien, respecte tes professeurs...

- Bon voyage et donne de tes nouvelles, Lily », murmura Mrs Evans en la prenant dans ses bras pour couper court au monologue de son mari.

Après avoir embrassé son père, Lily se tourna vers sa sœur, qui avait le visage fermé.

« - 'Tunia... » commença-t-elle. « Passe une bonne année scolaire. »

L'autre la regarda, sans dire un mot. Alors Lily se tourna vers Rogue, qui haussa les épaules. La jeune fille descendit du train, serra sa sœur dans ses bras, sans que celle-ci lui rende son étreinte, et déposa un bisous tremblant sur sa joue. Après, elle remonta, ferma la porte, et le train s'ébranla. Une pluie d' »Au revoir, à bientôt » s'abattit sur la petite gare de King's Cross. Lily agita la main comme les autres, jusqu'à ce que sa famille disparaisse au loin. Elle poussa un soupir et cassa Pétunia de ses pensées.

« - Viens, Lily, allons trouver un compartiment », lui dit Severus. Elle le suivit avec un sourire et il leur fallut faire plusieurs wagons avant de tomber sur...

« - Hé ! Mais c'est Severus Rogue ! »

L'interjection venait d'un grand jeune homme, l'air arrogant et méprisant. Il se trouvait dans un compartiment déjà rempli d'élèves. Le garçon se leva, et, sans un regard pour Lily, il tendit la main à son compagnon :

« - Lucius Malefoy, 2ème année à Serpentard. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Il reste de la place. »

Il ajouta, en regardant enfin Lily :

«- Ton amie peut aussi venir.

-Non, merci », rétorqua celle-ci, car les manières de Lucius ne lui plaisait pas. Je trouverai un autre compartiment. Sev', vas-y, on se retrouve à Poudlard.

- D'accord », marmonna celui-ci, hésitant, mais Malefoy l'avait déjà entraîné à l'intérieur du compartiment.

Grommelant, Lily poursuivit son chemin. Elle n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'elle tombât nez à nez avec une fillette qui avait l'air aussi perdue qu'elle.

« - Salut, je m'appelle Lily Evans. Ça te dirait de chercher un compartiment avec moi ? »

Le visage fin de sa compagne s'éclaira aussitôt et elle répondit :

« - Moi, c'est Namiki Hirochi. Suis-moi », ajouta-t-elle en se retournant, « il me semble que j'ai aperçu un compartiment tout à l'heure qui n'était pas plein. »

Comme Lily put l'observer à loisir dans les heures qui suivirent, Namiki était d'origine asiatique, avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux et la taille fine. Se sentant tout de suite en confiance, la jolie rousse la suivit.

Elle débarquèrent dans un compartiment où se trouvait déjà cinq personnes.

« - On peut ? » demanda Lily.

« - Bien sûr », acquiesça un séduisant garçon aux cheveux longs et bruns, en les aidant monter leurs bagages dans les filets. Puis il leur tendit la main, et avec un sourire charmeur, se présenta :

« - Sirius Black, enchanté. »

Ses manières étaient un peu formelles mais Lily et Namiki lui serrèrent la main sans hésiter en se présentant à leur tour.

Puis le dénommé Sirius montra la seule fille du compartiment et dit :

« - Voici Loriane Schech. » L'interpellée leur fit un sourire chaleureux.

Il désigna un petit bonhomme rondouillet assis près de la fenêtre.

« - Et Peter Pettigrow. »

Puis vint le tour d'un garçon à l'air maladif, le cheveu blond tirant sur le châtain :

« - Remus Lupin. »

« - Et enfin, James Potter. »

Celui qu'il venait de nommer était un jeune garçon avec des lunettes, les cheveux bruns et qui avait l'air sûr de lui. Il fit un grand sourire à Lily et celle-ci fut étonnée de le trouver mignon.

Pourtant, avant la fin du voyage vers Poudlard, Lily avait complètement changé d'avis, et pria pour que lui et les trois autres qui semblaient être sous ses ordres ne se retrouvent pas dans la même maison qu'elle.


End file.
